Pelea por una rosquilla la revancha
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Contiene: drama, humor, peleas, OOC, amor fraternal, romance, comedia, es un Rojo x Púrpura o Púrpura x Red, capítulo único, palabras fuertes, angustia, llanto/lágrimas, lemon, recuerdos, etc. Los Más Altos comen tranquilamente en la Inmensa, una caja de donas...


Pelea por una rosquilla la revancha

¡Hola! Como están aquí ando con otra de mis ocurrencias a iniciar

Vampire: hola a todos aquí otra idea

Dark: de que es

Wind: si di

Rogue: de que trata

Vampire: es la secuela de pelea por una rosquilla

Dark: vaya la revancha

Vampire: si

Contiene: drama, humor, peleas, OOC, amor fraternal, romance, comedia, es un Rojo x Púrpura o Púrpura x Red, capítulo único, palabras fuertes, angustia, llanto/lágrimas, lemon, recuerdos, etc.

Los Más Altos comen tranquilamente en la Inmensa, una caja de donas, sin darse cuenta de que se las comen de un jalón, hasta que se percatan de que queda solo una dona, ¿Qué pasara? , jaloneos, peleas, gritos, disculpas, mucho amor, etc.

Nota: sus nombres estarán en negrita, aclaraciones al final.

Dark: Invasor Zim no es de nosotras, es de Jhonen Vasquez, si fuera de nosotras Dib estaría casado con Zim

Al fic

Cap. 1 La pelea de los Más Altos, el perdón, el arrepentimiento y el amor entre hermanos

Era un día común en la Inmensa, los Irkens estaban asignados a sus labores, cada uno tenía su misión asignada, cada crucero voot partía al planeta al que iban a conquistar. Los Más Altos dejaron en claro que no querían interrupciones de ningún tipo o clase. Ya que querían estar a solas.

Claro que Rojo y su hermano no estarían tan tranquilos después de todo ya que uno de ellos obtendría el triunfo y el otro se quedaría sin nada, pero eso estaba por verse, ahí es donde la historia comienza.

En el cuarto de los Más Altos

Ahí estaban las personas más influyentes de todo Irk, claro después de los Cerebros de Control claro esta. Habían decido tomarse un día completo para ellos dos solos, ya que no era fácil dirigir un imperio como el que ellos tenían, para ellos era agotador, extenuante, cada decisión la tomaban muy enserio y a paso marcial, ya que su orden es ley y quien no este de acuerdo iría a la purga orgánica.

Claro que todo eso tenía sus ventajas, obtenían grandes beneficios, sodas, papas, todo tipo de golosinas de todo tipo, que compartían juntos, claro que no podían faltar las donas que compartían también con mucho gusto, claro que ninguno de los dos sabía era que ese día sería distinto de los demás, ya que uno de los dos ganaría y el otro se resignaría a ver al ganador, y como dije ahí es donde empezara todo.

Los dos estaban de pie frente a una mesita, comiendo golosinas, tomaban las que ellos querían, ya que eran todo para ellos, nadie se atrevería a quitárselos, comían, comían, hasta que se las acabaron, así las papitas, los refrescos, hasta que vieron una caja de donas, solo había una ya que las otras se las habían terminado los días anteriores, la vieron y corrieron hasta ella, muy emocionados, hasta les brillaban los ojos, fueron por ella, y la abrieron, en cuanto la caja se abrió, se quedaron asombrados por la cantidad y variedad de donas que había, cada quien tomaba una, y sin más se las comían, como si se las fueran a quitar de las manos, así hasta que sin que se dieran cuenta ya que se las habían comido de un jalón, sin que se dieran cuenta solo quedaba una sola dona, de tantas que había en la caja, hasta que sin mirarse uno al otro, tanto Rojo como Púrpura ponían sus manos encima de aquella ultima dona, no fue hasta que los dos sintieron sus manos una arriba de la otra, los dos voltearon, y vieron que solo quedaba una, tanto uno como el otro tenía puesta su mano en la única dona que quedaba, hasta que los dos se fijaron mutuamente, si bien se dice que se puede matar con la mirada con esos, de seguro el que estuviera en medio ya estaría muerto del miedo, había un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el de ojos rojizos hablo molesto

**Rojo: quita tu sucia mano de encima de mí dona **

Su hermano le respondió

**Púrpura: tú dona, tú dona no veo tu nombre en ella** —decía también molesto

En eso Rojo contesto

**Rojo: es mía ya que yo fui quien puso mi mano sobre ella** —decía tratando de quitarle lo que le pertenecía de la mano de su hermano

Su hermano le contesto

**Púrpura: esta claro que fue mi mano quien tomo primero la dona** —decía enojado

**Rojo: que acaso estas ciego o que, mi mano estaba primero **

**Púrpura: para tú información veo muy bien gracias, y en segundo fue mi mano quien estuvo primero sobre la dona Rojo. **

**Rojo: más te vale quitar tu mano de mí dona Púrpura, ya que esta dona es mía **

**Púrpura: aja, quien te hizo dueño de esta dona, esta claro que es mía **

**Rojo: tuya, ni en tus sueños, es mía **

**Púrpura: ni en los tuyos, esta claro que es mía, y seré yo quien me la coma**

**Rojo: ¡NUNCA!, esa dona será toda mía, y de nadie más** —gritaba el ojirojo

**Púrpura: eso esta por verse, esto aun no se acaba, me ¡OISTE! **—decía gritando el ojipurpúreo

En eso se escucho un fuerte grito por parte de ambos

**Rojo: entonces ¡ESTO SIGNIFICA LA GUERRA! —**le decía a su hermano con mucho enojo/ se lo decía con enfado

**Púrpura: ¡ME PARECE PERFECTO SEÑOR! —**le respondía de la misma manera a su hermano.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, la guerra estaba por desatarse uno de los dos se quedaría con la dona, se la comería mientras el otro solo se quedaría observando, aunque ninguno de los dos cedería, ya que sus egos, eran del tamaño de la Inmensa, ambos sujetaban la dona, como si fuera la última en la galaxia, los dos seguían gritándose, insultándose, y sabe Irk que tantas cosas más se decían, siguieron así hasta que sin querer la dona salto encima de los dos, cayendo al piso, ambos vieron como su preciada dona estaba ahí en una pieza, estaba entera, los dos la veían, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, que los ojos de ambos brillaban, hasta que se voltearon ver, sus miradas de nuevo chocaron, los dos tomaban su distancia, los dos estaban aun con la mirada puesta uno en el otro, sin pensarlo los dos saltaron hacia donde estaba el premio del ganador, y para el colmo los golpes, los jaloneos, las mordidas, los insultos, los gritos, los empujones y demás cosas que nunca faltaban en una riña, estaban presentes, una nube de humo hacia que no fuera perceptible la pelea de los Más Altos, así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que sin darse cuenta la dona voló hacia la cama de ambos*.

Pasaron como unos 20 minutos los dos terminaron en el suelo, con mordidas, moretones, rasguños, etc., en fin pareciera que la "guerra" había terminado o al menos eso era lo que podría pasar, pero con esos dos nunca se sabía, ninguno de los dos había visto volar la dona, los dos estaban algo aturdidos.

Después de que ambos se recuperaron el primero en hablar fue Rojo, claro que no veía al piso porque pensaba que con tan solo poner su mano sobre lo que él decía que era suyo le restregaría su victoria a su hermano, pero eso estaba por verse.

**Rojo: por fin la dona es mía** —decía mientras ponía la mano donde se supone que estaba su preciada dona.

En eso su hermano hace lo mismo y dice

**Púrpura: al fin esa bendita dona es toda mía** —también poniendo su mano donde se suponía que estaba su premio.

Los estaban por restregarse uno al otro su "triunfo", pero la triste realidad sería otra cuando se dieran cuenta de ninguno de los dos debía captar victoria. En eso ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, alzando sus manos

**Rojo y Púrpura: ¡Por fin la dona es mía!** —decían los dos con gran optimismo

Pero pronto se darían cuenta de que no era así, hasta que los dos fijaron su mirada hacía donde ellos creían que estaba su preciada y bendita dona.

De nuevo los dos hablaron

**Rojo y Púrpura: al fin podré comerme mí dona** —decía ambos muy contentos

En cuanto los dos le "daban la mordida a la dona", sin fijarse ambos mordían la mano del otro hasta que los dos gritaron

**Rojo y Púrpura: ¡AUCH!**

En eso los dos voltearon y dijeron muy molestos

**Rojo y Púrpura: ¡TÚ! **

**Rojo: porque no te fijas idiota**

**Púrpura: idiota yo, tú eres el imbécil, porque no te fijas eres un inútil **

Ambos de nuevo chocaron sus miradas, y se dijeron

**Rojo y Púrpura: Nunca puedes hacer algo bien, siempre arruinas todo, yo soy el único que hace las cosas bien, nunca te fijas en lo que haces, tampoco prestas atención en lo que haces, eres un cabeza hueca, eres un distraído, yo soy el único que sabe como se debe dar ordenes…**

Así siguieron un rato, sin darle importancia a lo que para ellos era lo más primordial la dona, que ahora estaba en la cama de ambos.

Hasta que los dos se cansaron de pelear, los dos se levantaron y el primero en hablar fue Púrpura

**Púrpura: no tiene caso seguir iré a la cama —decía muy enfadado**

En eso su hermano le contesta

**Rojo: ah, si pues yo también me iré a la cama** —le respondía molesto

En eso los dos se dirigen hacía la cama, cuando los dos están arriba de ella, ambos ponen de nuevo sus manos sin darse cuenta de que ahí estaba la dona, hasta que los dos sintieron algo que les era muy familiar, hasta que los dos miraron y dijeron a la vez

**Rojo y Púrpura: ¡es la dona! —decían con asombro**

Ambos estaban contentos, porque habían visto la dona, pero su felicidad pronto se terminaría ya que una nueva pelea estaba por iniciar, los dos de nuevo dijeron

**Rojo y Púrpura: ahora si me comeré la dona **

Sin fijar la mirada ambos estaban por morder la dona hasta que Rojo se acordó de que nunca había puesto un acuerdo en el que él y su hermano compartirían la dona, y dijo

**Rojo: espera un momento que yo recuerde no hemos pactado de que compartiríamos la dona **

En eso su hermano dijo

**Púrpura: es cierto, nunca acordamos nada/nunca dijimos nada de compartir **

De nuevo sus miradas chocaron, una nueva pelea estaba por empezar, los dos jalaban la dona.

Ambos estaban en su cama, peleando por la dona, de nuevo los jaloneos, las mordidas, los insultos, los gritos, las patadas y demás cosas de nuevo estaban presentes, la nube era más densa, que la primera, la cama, rebotaba, por los brincos que daban, la dona volaba por su pelea.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos, de nuevo estaban igual, que como estaban en el piso, ahora con la única diferencia es que estaban en la cama, que antes estaba impecable y que ahora estaba toda hecho un desastre, los dos estaban cansados exhaustos, y demás para su sorpresa la dona estaba en medio, de ambos, de la cama, era una oportunidad única en la vida, quien la obtuviera sería el ganador y el otro el perdedor, uno comería la dona, mientras el otro observaría con impotencia aquello, era ahora o nunca.

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre la dona y de nuevo la pelea continuaba, pareciera que nunca iba a terminar, de nuevo los jaloneos y demás cosas estaban presentes.

En eso sin que de nuevo se dieran cuenta la dona voló hacia el techo.

La pelea dio un giro inesperado Rojo había empujado a su hermano, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Ahora Rojo estaba arriba de Púrpura, el primero golpeaba a su hermano, mientras que el segundo esquivaba los golpes, se agarraban de las camisas, hasta el punto de desgarrárselas, igual los pantalones, solo estaban en boxers, mientras la dona aun estaba en el techo, suspendida, los Más Altos estaban aun peleando en la cama, en la única ropa que les quedaba.

Rojo y Púrpura no se daban tregua, los dos se daban con todo, Púrpura aprovechaba para ponerse arriba de su hermano y a la inversa.

Pasaron 15 minutos de la pelea, cuando Púrpura pensó que dominaría a su hermano, vaya error, Rojo lo tomo por el cuello, por lo que el ojirojo ahora era el que estaba arriba de su hermano de ojos purpúreos.

Rojo estaba ahorcando a su hermano y el otro luchaba para zafarse, de su hermano, Púrpura pateaba para quitarse a su hermano, trataba de lanzarlo, pero todo era en vano.

El ojirojo hablo y dijo

**Rojo: ríndete Púrpura jamás me vencerás, entiéndelo de una buena vez, nunca podrás zafarte **—decía con molestia

Púrpura no podía ni hablar, prefería seguir luchando para zafarse, de su hermano, era lo que él más quería en ese momento, pero mejor decidió rendirse/darse por vencido.

En eso su hermano vio que el segundo ya no luchaba por tratar de zafarse y dijo

**Rojo: vez, tú nunca serás capaz de zafarte de mis agarres, mucho menos de ganarme** —decía con una sonrisa.

Púrpura sabía que no podía dejarlo así algo debía hacer, pedía un milagro, era lo único que él necesitaba

Rojo le restregaba su superioridad a su hermano, el otro resentido por ello, pero lo que ambos no sabían es que algo sucedería para que los dos estuvieran en paz.

Los dos estaban en la cama uno contento porque le había dado una paliza a su hermano el otro no sabía que se había dejado vencer, para que Rojo bajara la guardia, ambos con sus egos estaban hasta el tope, contando su terquedad y altanería.

Los dos debían tener su redención era ahora o nunca. Rojo reía, Púrpura había resistido, los dos estaban cansados, exhaustos, y sin energía, pero ninguno de los dos lo demostraría ya que eran los Más Altos, y por eso nunca debían mostrar debilidad.

Todo estaba en silencio, era tanta la desesperación de ambos, que ya no podían más, pero nunca lo dirían su terquedad, necedad, egocentrismo, altanería y demás los haría cambiar, pero eso estaba por verse.

Todo cambiaría en un instante, Rojo quería seguir con los golpes, su hermano los resistiría, por eso era uno de los Más Altos de Irk.

Los dos se daban con todo, la redención les caería en cualquier momento, sin que se dieran cuenta.

Después de unos minutos, tantas, golpizas, insultos, gritos, jaloneos, patadas, y demás cosas acabarían.

Pasaron las horas, los minutos, todo era un caos, en el cuarto no se daban tregua ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

La dona en cualquier momento pararía todo aquel caos, que había en aquella habitación que compartían los hermanos.

Rojo golpeaba y su hermano esquivaba. Seguían y seguían parecía no tener fin.

Todo acabaría en un instante, era una incógnita, lo sucedería, parecía que no terminaría aquel caos.

Cuando de repente, Rojo le iba a dar un golpe, el final a su hermano, Rojo reía, sabía que con ese golpe daría fin a todo, su hermano perdería y el reiría al final, pero lo que Rojo no sabía era que su amada dona pondría fin al pleito.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, Rojo acercaba el puñetazo final hacia el rostro de su hermano, este cerraba los ojos, para esperar/recibir aquel último golpe, se hacía eterno, todo parecería que terminaría mal, para Púrpura claro y para Rojo ya que podría perder a su hermano dándole ese último golpe.

Parecería que este sería el final de Púrpura, el golpe, Rojo riéndose, la dona cayendo, y se repetía, una y otra vez, lo único que quería el ojipurpúreo es que todo acabara.

Cuando pensaba que su hermano lo remataría, este le dijo

**Rojo: di tus últimas palabras Púrpura** —decía el ojirojo

Rojo preparaba su golpe, su hermano lo venía venir, cerro más los ojos, ya no aguantaba más, el golpe, las risas de su hermano, se repetía, hasta que se escucho un

¡TIN!

Púrpura pensaba que era el sonido del golpe que le había dado su hermano, no quería abrir los ojos, Rojo pensaba que su golpe era el que había hecho ese ruido, pensaba para si mismo que él había ganado, abrió los ojos para ver, cual fue su sorpresa, al ver lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos, Púrpura ya no escucho la risa de su hermano, pensó para si mismo que ya todo había terminado para él, no le dio vueltas al asunto decidió abrir los ojos, ya que sería la última vez que lo haría, en cuanto los abrió cual fue su sorpresa, era la dona que había caído en el pecho de Púrpura, tanto el ojipurpúreo, como el ojirojo no lo podían creer la dona, por la que habían hecho tanto escándalo desde el principio, estaba frente a ellos, entera, sin ningún rasguño, estaba tal cual, impecable, tal y como la recordaban.

Los dos se miraron, pero esta vez no era con furia sino era con otro tipo de mirada, era como si recordaran algo, que les había pasado antes, y que ya habían olvidado, vieron la dona y en eso se les vino un recuerdo.

Cuando eran unos smeets y estaban en la guardería a cargo de un Irken muy autoritario, a los demás les habían dado cosas como dulces y ese tipo de cosas, pero a ellos, les habían dado una dona, por la cual peleaban, y que la habían partido por la mitad, y que también habían discutido por aquello, y que hasta se habían peleado con sus manitas, hasta cansarse, lo que ellos no sabían es que una hormigas se habían llevado las dos mitades de la dona, y que al final lo que ellos habían comido no había sido su rosquilla sino que había sido aire, pero en ese entonces eran muy pequeños, y algo ingenuos, en aquel entonces, pero ahora se habían convertido en los Más Altos.

Y quien los viera ahora, peleándose por una dona, claro que ahora de una manera más brutal que en aquel entonces, cuando pudieron ir hasta la despensa, pero los habían atrapado, pero sabían que lo habían intentado y con eso les bastaba, ya que no todos los smeets habían pasado a Takeshi, ya que los había castigado severamente por ello, pero a Rojo y su hermano solo les dio una advertencia y nada más.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, viendo en ambos aquel recuerdo tan grato para ellos.

Púrpura veía los ojos de su hermano, así como Rojo veía los de su hermano. En eso Púrpura ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, su hermano vio que le lastimaban y quemaban mucho.

Rojo, veía que su hermano lloraba, le preguntaría porque, lo hacía, pero en ese instante, por inercia vio la dona, para luego regresar la mirada a su hermano y ahora entendía porque el llanto/ las lágrimas, era por ese recuerdo que habían tenido los dos, necesitaban palabras para decirlo, solo bastaba con el hecho de mirarse el uno al otro, para entenderlo, Rojo sabía que se había propasado con su hermano, después de todo a los dos los habían nombrado como los Más Altos de Irken.

Desde smeets, nunca se habían separado, seguían juntos, inseparables, se peleaban, pero se reconciliaban, pero ahora, era más tiempo el que se les podía ver el uno sin el otro, tan distintos, tan lejanos, tan indiferentes uno del otro, con pensamientos diferentes, ya casi no compartían las mismas cosas, ya no era como cuando pequeños, siempre unidos, siempre con ese lazo inquebrantable, siempre tan fuertes, siempre se aconsejaban el uno al otro, cuando niños, pero ahora, se van a los gritos, a las patadas, a los golpes, a los insultos, a las mordidas, a los jalones y demás cosas tan brutales, eran capaces de matarse el uno al otro, cuando antes se cuidaban el uno al otro/se cuidaban las espaldas.

Todo eso quedo atrás, como si ese lazo se resquebrajara poco a poco, se quebrara como el cristal, que con tan solo un golpe se quiebra en mil pedazos.

Rojo veía a su hermano, al único que tenía y que tendría en toda su vida, veía aquel Irken que jamás había llorado en su vida, si acaso unas cuantas veces de cuando era un smeet, pero desde que son los Más Altos jamás lo había visto llorar, hasta ahora.

Vio la dona en el pecho de su hermano, cerro los ojos, todo era culpa de lo que les hacían hacer, tenían que pelear para sobre vivir, sin importar a quienes se llevaran de encuentro, solo el más apto, más fuerte, sobrevivía, no había lugar para los débiles. Ese era uno de los códigos, habían más, pero ese en aquel entonces, era uno de los que los hacían ver si eran capaces o no de estar dentro de la poderosa armada.

Rojo sabía que debía hacer algo no podía quedarse así, decidió hacer lo que en su vida haría, compartir, vio la dona en el pecho de Púrpura y dijo.

**Rojo: lo siento Púrpura** —decía mientras acercaba más la dona hacía la boca de su hermano

Púrpura se quedo sorprendido por aquel gesto, sabía que Rojo era un testarudo, terco, necio, obstinado, que le gustaba ganar, que no podían oponérsele, que era fuerte, que dando ordenes era todo un mandamás, sabía que hacer en momentos más difíciles, etc.

Vio como su hermano le acercaba la dona, y dijo

**Púrpura: ¡Rojo!** —lo decía con asombro

El Más Alto Rojo vio que su hermano estaba asombrado por aquel gesto de cortesía, en eso al ojirojo se le ocurrió una idea, tomo la dona con su boca, poco a poco se acerco a su hermano, hasta que llego su boca, haciendo que este la abriera, e introdujo la dona en la boca del Más Alto Púrpura, este sin más abrió su boca ante tal gesto, el ojirojo de a poco introducía aquel alimento en la boca de su hermano, en ese momento Rojo sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, decidió terminar con aquella disputa sin sentido alguno, por primera vez compartiría, al menos podrían ser de esas pocas veces que se mostraría compasivo, al menos con aquel Irken que llevaba su sangre.

Tanto Rojo como Púrpura se veían a los ojos, ya no de manera en que sus miradas chocaran, sino con una de esas miradas, que pocas veces se mostraban uno al otro, eran de esas miradas que se daban cuando uno era compasivo, sensible, piadoso, sentimental, enternecido y sonaría algo cursi pero de esas miradas que también eran tiernas, y hasta demasiado humanas, para ellos que no mostraban compasión, ni tampoco estaban, para sentimentalismos absurdos, pero en ese instante/momento les importaba poco, dejarían todo su ego, terquedad, necedad, autoritarismo, obstinación, y lo testarudos que eran.

Para demostrarse ellos mismos que podían al menos entre ellos, ser más comprensibles el uno con el otro.

Rojo ya había introducido la dona en la boca de su hermano, con la mirada que se daban, ambos se daban a entender que compartirían de una manera muy especial aquel, alimento, por el que habían peleado desde el principio.

Púrpura supo que aquel instante sería inolvidable, estaba compartiendo con su hermano, aquel alimento por el que se daban por quererse eliminar el uno al otro y que si no hubiera pasado aquella reminiscencia, los dos estarían en la cama sin vida, o hasta hubiera sido peor, podrían haber llegado hasta el suelo, los dos tendidos llenos de sangre, de la manera más brutal que se hayan imaginado, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, habían hecho las paces, ya que era lo mejor para ambos.

Ambos disfrutarían de aquel momento, sin que nadie los molestará en lo absoluto, aunque la cama estuviera hecho un completo desastre, les importaba un comino, estaban disfrutando de aquel beso, en el que compartían aquel alimento que ha ambos, les parecía sagrado, tan vital, para ellos.

En eso Rojo pensó en otra idea, los dos estaban en boxers, así que el ojirojo decidió quitarse la única prenda que tenía, se la quito y decidió también que le quitaría igualmente aquella única prenda que tenía su hermano, una vez, que hizo aquello, los dos estaban sin nada que les estorbara, disfrutaban aquel alimento en sus bocas, mientras Rojo comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de su hermano, Púrpura lo disfrutaba, y mucho, una vez que comenzó Rojo, quiso que el cuerpo de su hermano fuera suyo y de nadie más, tocaría cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo que sería de él y que sería capaz de despedazar a quien osara, tocar lo que era suyo y no se trataba de ningún tipo de alimento, no esa cosa valiosa ahora para él, sería su hermano, su compañero, su confidente y ahora amante, ese era aquel Irken de ojos purpúreos que estaba debajo de su piel disfrutando de aquellos toques que le daba el de ojos rojos.

Después de haber compartido aquel alimento, Rojo seguía tocando el cuerpo de Púrpura, el segundo lo disfrutaba y mucho, después empezaron, los gemidos, de ambos, en eso Púrpura hablo

**Púrpura: ¡Oh si!, más fuerte no te detengas Rojo** —decía muy excitado

En eso el otro responde

**Rojo: me alegro que te guste** —decía mientras lamía el pecho de Púrpura

Seguía Rojo lamiendo, tocando, haciendo que Púrpura se excitara, más y más, el de ojos purpúreos deseaba más y más, el ojirojo lo complacía, ambos lo disfrutaban y mucho.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Rojo decidió entrar en el cuerpo de Púrpura, el segundo lo disfrutaba y lo gozaba.

Seguían estaban extasiados, los dos estaban casi al límite, los dos estaban encantados el uno con el otro, para los dos había sido la primera vez, y la disfrutarían de manera tan placentera.

En eso Púrpura habla, no lo había hecho para no cortar el momento, hablaría lo necesario para que Rojo pudiera continuar y dijo

**Púrpura: no esta nada mal para ser nuestra primera vez **—decía sonrojado

El ojirojo vio esto y le respondió

**Rojo: es verdad es nuestra primera vez y será un momento inolvidable y… **

No término de hablar porque su hermano lo cortó con un beso, fue corto, se separaron, el de ojos púrpura termino la frase y dijo

**Púrpura: …y placentero y además fue…**

Ahora fue Rojo quien corto a su hermano lo beso, se separo y dijo

**Rojo: …glorioso **—termino por decir, para luego besar de nuevo a Púrpura

Después de intercambiar palabras, Rojo continuo donde se había quedado, no podía dejar a medias lo que había empezado, claro que ahora lo hacia con más fuerza que antes, Púrpura gozaba, su cara se le ponía roja, aun más de lo que antes la tenía, estaba aun más extasiado que antes.

Pasaron las horas, Rojo estaba más adentro, Púrpura no se cansaba, los dos estaban tan entregados el uno al otro, Púrpura quiso formar parte de aquello, quería probar a Rojo y este lo dejo, así que ahora ambos, se daban con todo, se tocaban, se miraban, se besaban, total estaban el paraíso.

Duraron mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaban, siguieron así otro rato más.

Pasaron las horas, los minutos y continuaban, hasta que llegaron al límite, estaban cansados, agotados, fatigados, jadeaban, estaban tan excitados, ambos estaban en el clímax, pero no sin antes, darse un último beso, fue largo y apasionado, se separaron, Rojo evitaba que Púrpura se corriera antes, se le ocurrió algo y dijo

**Rojo: me gustaría que nos corriéramos juntos Púrpura —**decía mientras estaba aun adentro de su hermano.

El otro respondió

**Púrpura: m…e p…a…re…c…e bien —**dijo agotado

Rojo sonrió, ambos sacaron sus manos de las entradas del uno del otro, y ambos se corrieron, los dos se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa el uno al otro, se sentían tan llenos, tan aliviados, se habían entregado el uno al otro.

Los dos sabían que ese día eran ya el uno para el otro, pero ese sería su secreto, mejor guardado, ese día habían pedido que nadie los molestara, y así fue.

Lo que inicio como un pleito, por una dona, por la cual pelearían hasta la muerte, se convirtió en el día más placentero de toda su vida.

Cada vez que ellos pidieran no ser molestados, que ambos querían estar a solas, muchos de los Irkens pensaban, que era para planear algún ataque o para ver cual era la siguiente orden que ambos darían. Todos ellos estaban equivocados no era para nada lo que los Irkens que les rendían cuentas a ellos, sabían en realidad, lo que los Más Altos hacían, cuando estaban a solas.

Ya que desde aquel día que por una dona pelearon, y por la cual terminaron uniéndose, no solo como hermanos, no solo como amigos, confidentes, sino llegando mucho más lejos que eso, ellos podrían ser los Más Altos de Irk, pero lo que nadie sabía es que estando a solas de ser los mandamases más crueles de todo Irk, en la que ellos hacían lo que querían.

Porque estando a solas ellos, dejaban de ser crueles, despiadados, testarudos, egoístas, tercos, obstinados, ególatras, podían ser muchas cosas, pero cuando nadie los veía, esos dos eran capaces de hacer muchas cosas el uno para el otro Rojo mataría a quien fuera que lastimara a lo que él más amaba, quería y respetaba en el mundo entero, ese era su hermano, su amigo, su confidente, su ahora amante ese era Púrpura, el de ojos purpúreos también daría la vida por hermano, su amigo, su confidente, su ahora amante, por Rojo.

Habían peleado por una dona, hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero al darse cuenta de todo eso, sabían que aquel lazo roto, que estaba por quebrarse cual cristal, se salvo por un perdón, por el arrepentimiento, y sobre todo por al amor que ahora ambos se profesarían de aquí en adelante.

Habían nacido, crecido y a la vez que pasaron muchas penas, y otras cosas muy desagradables, pero todo lo habían hecho juntos, e incluso ahora siendo los Más Altos de Irk.

Y ahora serían más que hermanos, amigos, confidentes, y ahora amantes. Sabían que ninguna golosina, comida chatarra, sodas e inclusive una dona, los volvería a separar.

Por una dona habían peleado, discutido, gritado, por esa dona, vinieron los recuerdos de la infancia, por esa dona, habían tenido su reminiscencia, por esa dona Rojo se dio cuenta que por las lágrimas de su hermano, habían muchas cosas más importantes por las cuales él tenía que tener en cuenta que valen mucho, por esa dona, cupo el perdón, el arrepentimiento y por esa dona era ahora que se amaban con más fervor.

Esa dona salvo a Rojo y a Púrpura, dos hermanos, dos amigos, dos confidentes y ahora dos amantes que se aman por hoy y por siempre.

Fin

Vampire: vaya que si mi extendí.

Dark: y demasiado.

Wind: si bastante

Rogue: me gusto mucho

Vampire: bueno ahora las aclaraciones

*Aquí los Más Altos comparten el mismo cuarto/ habitación

Recuerden que es la secuela de pelea por una rosquilla, puse algunas cosillas.

Vampire: bueno ahora si hubo mucha acción

Dark: yo diría que mucha

Rogue: siempre me había preguntado que hacían esos dos cuando estaban a solas

Wind: igual yo.

Vampire: bueno al menos aquí se puso que hacían esos dos cuando no están mangoneando, digo mandado ha los Irkens.

Dark: yo diría que demasiada acción.

Wind: y vaya que tuvieron demasiada, esos dos necesitan un ring

Rogue: solo para ellos dos

Vampire: la verdad si.

Dark: bueno dejen reviews

Vampire: para saber si les gusto el fic

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind.

Hasta la próxima

Vampire: y recuerden si ven a esos dos pelear es mejor quitarse de en medio no vaya hacer que se los lleven de encuentro.

Bye


End file.
